


Голоса

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк знал несколько способов борьбы со своими кошмарами. Например, лежать в обнимку со слепым адвокатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494369) by [Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash). 



Фрэнк умел справляться с кошмарами. Он предпочитал отсыпаться днём: на диване в прихожей у Мэтта дома, пока тот был на работе, или на матрасе в одном из своих убежищ. Он никогда не задёргивал занавески, в помещении должно было быть светло настолько, насколько это возможно. Он не боялся темноты, но боялся того, что жило в ней. Оно подкрадывалось из-за спины, шептало на ухо голосами людей, которых он любил. Оно задавало вопросы, заставляло чувствовать вину.  
Когда наступала ночь, он одевался и выходил на улицы. Голоса можно было заглушить только одним способом. Выстрелы звучали громче, чем шёпот. Звон, какое-то время стоящий в ушах после каждого выстрела, был отличной панацеей. Если приходилось использовать нож, предсмертных хрипов его врагов было недостаточно, но всяко лучше, чем ничего.  
Он возвращался к Мэтту поздно ночью, задолго до рассвета. В квартире было темно. Когда Мэтт не был занят своим крестовым походом на улицах, он крепко спал. По пути от входной двери до спальни Фрэнк включал все светильники. Он не боялся разбудить Мэтта. Мэтт лежал на своей стороне кровати. Он забирался к нему под бок, прижимался грудной клеткой к спине.  
Он не спал. Он лежал рядом с Мэттом и слушал тихое, размеренное дыхание, чувствовал сердцебиение под своими ладонями. Чужое тепло убаюкивало. На рассвете, когда небо начинало светлеть, становясь из чёрного серым, он закрывал глаза. Он знал: ещё одна ночь прошла, и сегодня голоса его не тревожили.

Мэтт проснулся спустя несколько часов, Фрэнк продолжал обнимать его во сне и тихо сопел в шею. Улыбнувшись, он выбрался из постели, стараясь не разбудить Фрэнка, затем осторожно поцеловал его в лоб — Фрэнк проворчал что-то, но не проснулся. Мэтт скрылся за дверью душевой.  
Он услышал, как Фрэнк плетётся к нему как раз в тот момент, когда наливал себе уже вторую чашку кофе. Зайдя на кухню, Фрэнк обнял его со спины, уткнулся лицом в шею, мягко поцеловал. Мэтт обернулся, обнял Фрэнка за пояс.  
— Доброе утро, — проговорил Мэтт, прежде чем поцеловать.  
— Доброе, — сказал Фрэнк сквозь поцелуй, улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего. Просто... хорошо, что твой голос — первое, что я сегодня услышал.


End file.
